custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:LUModder
type=comment width=30 default=User talk:Flex217 editintro=User talk:Flex217 buttonlabel=Join Iku's Nation preload=User:Flex217/Accept! hidden=yes break=no Contest Sorry,Flex217,but my M.O.C. contest has been over for more than a week. Jareroden97 18:33, March 8, 2010 (UTC) HI HIflex me legofan hereLFC IZ KING! 15:26, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I see that you'd like to join That Devious Club. Therefore, I ask of you: Please accept! :) --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 06:37, May 19, 2011 (UTC) One message was enough. I am live in a different time zone, and yeah. I'm not on everyday 24/7. :P --''ThatDevil ''(Administrator) 06:31, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, what makes you say?? >_> This wiki is tough on newcomers. <_< But, your not disrespected thoroughly, I mean, most people dislike you because your......you know. I won't spoil it here, and get you blocked. :P What is ''Flexnav? It looks like a list of huge letters. :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ]][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 23:15, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! I really like it! How did you make it? /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk "LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 18:29, May 24, 2011 (UTC) As for you, Flex, I've talked to Jefforyduck, and I know you were only trying to help, but please don't change that much of someone else's article without asking them. Please try to help him, and help him re-build his page instead of wiping chunks of information with the summary 'FAIL!' -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer and B'crat of CBW 23:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, it's much more helpful for the community and wiki. If he causes any other trouble like extreme cussing, (if I don't notice it) please tell me. Btw, welcome to our community! -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer and B'crat of CBW 23:25, May 24, 2011 (UTC) How do you like my first sprites? I agree with Lihkan. --''ThatDevil (Administrator) 07:34, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your tips! Oh, and thanks for the sprite! :) M.T. ''"When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 11:23, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Could I first see a moc of yours, so I can dtermine if you have designs that are above Inika level? SubAqua 14:19, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Summer break? I still have seven days 'till my classes are over. I took an exam today for math, and I feel good about it. I have to do work every day until the last day (Grades are already set in by that time), and it sucks. >_> Why can't we just have an end-of-the year break before Summer Break, that way we get more break? ^_^ GENIOUS! :P Ps. If you see that little brat-of-a-user on your page again, I give you permission to kick his butt. (I hope he gets banned for saying the big F. ^_^) Pss. I'm working on my coolest MOC yet! And he's black & blue! :D Ah. I thought you said you were getting the camera back on Friday. But, Pawning is like selling, but you can buy it back easier. WAIT! Does your computer have a webcam? Use it! :) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 20:46, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Flex, do you think you could find some sprite sheets for me? I can't find any good ones, they're all the toa mata and to nuva. also, the sprite sheet you gave me is too small. :( Thanks for your help so far! M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 20:50, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! :( but I saw it on bug's talk page and I tried it and when I zoom in it's too blurry. :( M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 20:54, May 25, 2011 (UTC) UGH! All the sprite sheets are too small, Flex! :P I see Makuta T. just found that out to. I went to make one on the new sheet.....and.....when I zoomed, I couldn't tell what it was! :P So, now, I don't know which mask is which when I try to make one. I can't find any big ones like my sprite online, either! Oh well. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 20:57, May 25, 2011 (UTC) It still doesn't work. :( M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 21:07, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I think you know what this means: :( M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 22:30, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh well, I still have a few! Thanks for your help! M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I did. Google- bionicle sprite sheets= :( Well, a few things, but not that much. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :D I did find one good one though. I'll give it to you soon. Thanks for all your help! M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:19, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Sprite Sheet Here it is!: Yes please, and do you think you could have all colors and have them in pieces, or is that too hard? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:26, May 25, 2011 (UTC) That was fast! Thanks! M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:29, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for everything! M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:31, May 25, 2011 (UTC) It works!!! Thank you!! :) M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:36, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Could you help me make a name for him. He's my favorite MOC. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Here to decide his name, I'll give you an overview of his life: What is he?- He is a failed expiriment of the Great Beings (GB). He is a mixture of Rahkshi, Toa, and Makuta. He is the GB's first creation. Personality- He is quick to anger, passionate, and smart. He s also cruel depending on his mood. He is very sly and creative. Weapons- He has 4 daggers on his arms, 2 daggers on his leg, 2 throwing claws on his legs, two giant claws, and two Water Swords. He has all of the Elements. Skills- He is a master of stealth and is a mechanical genius. To get through walls, he either uses an invention, or brute strength, which he has plaenty of. He speaks all languages. There you go! that should be enough to help you decide a good name! If you need more info, contact me on my talk page. :) M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 00:09, May 26, 2011 (UTC) you're welcome and please tell me where do you get those sprites?Brutaka1344 01:04, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I would love to join Iku's Nation! --[[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 01:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Wait,'' what is Iku's Nation? :P'' I'll join anyhow. xD Hey, see my talk page for a few links. '':P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ''']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 01:37, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Which did I mess up? The one to Wrath of the Infinity? That one was a real link! :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 02:51, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I was working on a report on Computer Programming. Binary code this....... "Search" that! xD No seriously. I knew more about computers than I was supposed too. :P I was like, wait, your supposed to be a graduate to do this!? But other stuff, like learning C++ seemed kinda' hard! It turns out, computer programming is actually available for people with high school degrees! (Did not know. Just a couple years, and I'll be ready to take classes from my cousin! :P) [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 02:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) JUST LUV THE HALO PARTS FOR BIO SPRITES! ^_^ >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 03:17, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I would love to join Iku's Nation! --Brutaka1344 04:19, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Eh. I'll join. I would be impressed by your coding, but you copied me. And you're not encouraged to make a club. (; --''ThatDevil (Administrator) 04:32, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I would ''love to join Iku's Nation! --M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 11:04, May 26, 2011 (UTC) How 'bout..... Ferahgo. Pron=Fer-ah-goh. If not, I'll take one of your, or bug's, ideas. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 11:11, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Iku's Nation I would love to join Iku's Nation! --[[User talk:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 14:09, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It only took me about 5 minutes to make him. :P Seriously though, it did. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 19:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I love that game and I thought yu had to download it. Thanks once again! M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 22:12, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! The VNOG! :) Thx, Flex! :D [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug|''' Talk ]] 22:22, May 26, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 22:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't think I'll play it too much. Why not move one? :P [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 22:32, May 26, 2011 (UTC) OH! [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 22:39, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, go it! Here is the list of codes: *chapter (Number from 0-9 here) - Jump to the specified chapter. *gimmy - Gives the player all of the items in the game, including the Mask of Life, Nui Blaster, and the Vision Mask, a special mask that can only be obtained with this code. *pieceofcake - Gives the player a Life Stone, the Nui Blaster (the most powerful weapon in the game that cannot be obtained by any other normal means), one "Thok Key", three "Hidden Caves Keys", and a Medium Attack Armor of Air. *onemorenight - When this cheat code is activated, it allegedly adds a new level to the game, but it in fact does nothing. *god - Enemies will not bother the player while they are on a quest. Entering it again will deactivate the cheat. *level (Number from 1-50 here) - Will increase the player's level to the number they choose; It will not decrease the level. *fight - Makes enemies attack the player. Entering it again will deactivate the cheat. *info - Displays the asset path, the webservice path, and the chapters the player has unlocked. *where - Displays the character's name, which map the player is on, which cell of the map he/she is on, and how many monsters are on the frame. *build - Displays the build number (released version) one is playing. *anim - Unknown. *skin (Number from 1-109 here) - Change the appearance of the Toa the player is playing as. Note this will not change the stats to that Toa's stats. 1 = Hewkii, 2 = Nuparu, 3 = Hahli, 4 = Matoro, 5 = Jaller, 6= Kongu, 10 = Avak, 11 = Hakann, 12 = Reidak, 13 = Thok, 14 = Vezok, 15 = Zaktan, 16 = Water Gafna, 17 = Defence Nektann, 18 = Tamed Burnak, 19 = Lava Ape, 20 = Shore Turtle, 21 = Fikou, 22 = Kofo Jaga, 23 = Rock Ussal, 24 = Guardian Nektann, 25 = Vezon & Fenrakk, 26 = Hikaki, 27 = Hoto Bug, 28 = Frozen Tree, 101 = Velika, 102 = Garan, 103 = Dalu, 104 = Kazi, 105 = Balta, 106 = Piruk, 107 = Storage Box, 108 = Matoran Slave, 109 = Frozen Tree. Any other number will make the player invisible. *nextstep - Skip to the next quest. *step (1-107) - Move to corresponding quest. (Not numbers 25, 26, 64, 65, 66, 67, 68, 69, 84, or 93.) *scripts - Unknown. *cancel - Used in battle, another way to "Abandon fight". Unknown if there are other uses. *move (Number 1-532) - Move to the map with the corresponding number. (Not numbers 23, 33, 331, 476, 490, 492, 493, 516, 517, or 518). Note that the Toa may become frozen on the frame he/she appear; to rectify this, the blue star should be clicked on, selecting back to home and then clicking on continue. Also a few frames result in the Toa standing on places where he/she could not normally, preventing movement. *random # # - Causes the text "random undefined-undefined :NaN" to appear if there are not numbers instead of # entered. If two numbers are entered, it causes a random number to appear. Unknown purpose. *itemlist - Unknown purpose. When used without any items, it will cause the numbers 0-5 to appear before the word undefined. When used with items, it causes the game to become unresponsive and start giving error messages. It will also start to say some strange things. *equip # - Gives the Toa equipments, weapons or resources if the numbers from 2 to 291 are entered, except 3, 4, 5, 9, 10, 11, 13, 14, 15, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 27, 29, 32, 34, 203, 204, 205, 209, 210, 211, 230, 231, 232, 233, 234, 235, 236, 237, 238, 240 and 248. When used during battle a message is received saying, "Item movement forbidden You can't change your equipment during fight". *spell - Displays the weapons the player are carrying. Will say "sort actuel:" and then the items in the tray. Any empty spaces are called "undefined". *makemerich - Will give the player 10 of each of the stone, earth, water, ice, fire, and air shards. Additionally, the codes 'ui', 'audio' and 'worker' could be typed in instead of 'core'. It is unknown what these codes did. Okay MNOG 2 isn't working.....it just loads and- THE SCREEN GOES BLACK! :P Ah well. [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 00:18, May 27, 2011 (UTC) <<<<<1999bug: FIND ME IN THIS PICTURE! :D [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ]] 00:22, May 27, 2011 (UTC) How can I type stuff in with a black screen. :I [[User:1999bug| ' 1999bug ']][[User Talk:1999bug| Talk ']] 00:25, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Ummm, it didn't really load, so I'm gonna try again today. :) M T Never mind, it's working now. Thanks though! M.T. ''"When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 17:28, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks! M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 17:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) How do you get Bamboo Wood in MNOG? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 18:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) How do you do that? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 18:22, May 27, 2011 (UTC) But you need Bamboo Wood for a hatchet. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 18:25, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks! M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 18:33, May 27, 2011 (UTC) how do you save? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 18:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) So you can't save? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 18:51, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Participation wanted: First Toa Team and Zaria,Chiara, and Orde. Thank you. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 19:54, May 27, 2011 (UTC) No problem, it's very true though. :) BTW, are you still blocked? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 15:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC) http://brickipediagame.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity I believe in second chances. :) M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 15:55, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :P M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 16:01, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :) M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 16:03, May 28, 2011 (UTC)